Emma portman
by Lonle
Summary: A simple story about Jacob and emma
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

Jacob x Emma

I breathed in the fresh smell of seawater when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see him he was running towards us. Towards me. It was like he never had left. He was here just like he was a few minutes ago, running towards me. Why did he come back? I doubted it was for me. But right now that's the only thing that I could think about. Him Coming for me.

I was running towards the pier hoping I had timed it right. The last months this is the only thing I could think about. All this ended today for better or for worse. I saw her standing on the boat breathing in the fresh air. What would she think? What if she was glad I left? Was this really a good idea? She saw me. I strongly considered to turn back and pretend this never happened. But after all this is this how it's going to end? Something in her eyes made that thought disappear.

He was close now. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. He slowed down to a walk. His mouth moved but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear what he said. Suddenly I was in his arms and he where in mine. His warm lips kissing mine overpowered all my fears and I realised that he really loved me.

I was almost there. I tried to tell her where I have been. I Felt a sudden urge to hold her but I tried to resist but when she grabbed me I could not hold back. We kissed. I held her tight and whispered in her ear that I loved her. Regret swooped over me. I shouldn't have said that. She whispered back that she loved me too.

I thought about letting him go but I couldn't. He was finally here with me. He kissed my forehead and held me. I rested my head on his shoulder. His body was warm against mine. We stood there in an embrace for a while. Why did he come back? Even after all this I still doubted that he really loved me. But he does right? I looked up in his eyes and he looked back. I could feel the love in his eyes.

She was pressed against me and I loved every second of it. I Kissed her forehead and she rested her head on my shoulder. But does she really like me? What if I was wrong? She looked up on me with those beautiful eyes of her. We stood there for a while before we let go. It was painful to let her go but I know that she is there right beside me.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the rest

-Hey don't you think I should say hi to the others?

-Yeah they seemed quite down when they realised you were going.

I wondered what the others would think about him coming back. I think they will be surprised that he came back. Will they accept him as my boyfriend? Last time it did not turn out so great. But this time it was different. No I can't think like that he would never leave me. He wouldn't right? I looked at him who had captured my heart in the mysterious labyrinth that he was.

Wonder what they will think about me? Maybe they never really liked me? Well I guess it's too late to go back now. What will they think about me when I am with Emma? The thoughts overwhelmed me as I was walking with Emma down the ship on my way to all the others. I took a deep breath and looked over at Emma. She was thinking about something I knew it. But what could it be?

We entered the ship where we saw the twins taking a stroll around the ship. They immediately rushed to Jacob and gave him a hug. They ran to the other children and took them with them back to me and Jacob. They all greeted him and seemed happy that he was back. They probably don't know that he and I are together. Maybe it's best not to tell everyone right now.

The twins seemed happy I was back. That's a good sign I think. They ran and gathered everyone on the ship. All of them actually seemed to like I was back. Even Enoch and from what I know he never seemed to be happy. They didn't seem to know I was with Emma but after Horace's dream back then I think they have some suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3 Unwanted attention

I looked at him. He seemed a bit nervous. Well it wasn't a surprise since I was nervous and this would be a lot more stressful for him. We talked quite a while with the others before we split up to do our own things. He took my hand and we walked to the top of the ship. Where we thought nobody would come. We just sat there together like a couple. I heard someone fall right next to us. He tried to get up stumbling and falling again desperately trying to get away before anyone caught him. I managed to grasp his leg dragging him back towards me.

-Millard you little bastard what are you doing here?

-Just passing by Emma nothing to worry about.

-I never knew an invisible boy could get caught trying to spy on people. Jacob said to Millard.

-Well isn't the real question what you two are doing here?

-Nothing special really just admiring the view.

-I think you mispronounced Emma my dear Jacob.

-Well whatever you think you saw stays between us three alright.

-As you say captain.

She was so cute when she lied beside me and admired the sky. I heard someone fall and the next movement Emma is talking to Millard lying on the ground in front of her. Of course Millard had followed me and Emma and was spying on us. He quickly left. Hope he doesn't tell anyone. Well if he did we would have to hope for the best. We arrived at a house where nobody livet right it was time for bed we all went to separate rooms. But I just couldn't stand being without her. After an hour I went out of my bead and sneaked trough the hallway hoping not to wake anyone up. I saw a light and quickly hid but it was too late. She had seen me.

-Hey Jacob where are you going?

-I'm just going to the toilet how about you Olive?

-The toilet is the other was but we both know you weren't going there.

-What do you mean?

-Well let's just say that we can pretend we never passed each other tonight.

-Sounds good to me you go do whatever you're doing.


	4. Chapter 4 Young love

WARNING SMUT WARNING ENTER AT OWN RISK!

Fiona had stolen some seeds and grew some food for us. Since we didn't have many ingredients it wasn't the best but we all worked hard to make it as good as possibly. When we all had dinner everyone was having a great time. After dinner I talked to Olive because if anyone she deserved to know. But of course she had already figured out everything. I had her do something for me but well get to that later. The beds where warm and comfortable but I still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because I missed Jacob? Well why would I? We had been together all day and he left for maybe a few minutes. I heard something. Someone was whispering it was very quiet but I could hear two voices having a little chat. What did they say? I have no idea but it made me excited. Someone was knocking on my door. I jumped out of my bead and sneaked to the door. I opened it to see Jacob.

-Oh hi.

-Hi Emma

-What are you doing here?

-I'm sorry if you were sleeping I just miss you so much I needed to see you again and if you want I can go back right now

-I miss you to. I whispered before I dragged him in and closed the door.

This was risky. Even if Emma likes me that does not mean I can just show up outside her door in the middle of the night just to say hi. But now it's time to gather up courage and knock on that door. Here we go. She opened and words came out of my mouth left and right without really knowing what I was saying. She said something and whoops I was in her room in the middle of the night. She grabbed me and we started making out. She held me tight and our lips became one. She pushed me down on her bed. We took our clothes of and we become one. She lied on top of me and we kissed. She slowly moved up and down and I could feel waves of pleasure numbing my mind. She started speeding up and I almost blacked out from all the pleasure. We both came and we cuddled until we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 A new start

Emma I need to go now. He whispered in my ear. I didn't want him to go but I knew we couldn't risk anyone seeing him here. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed. I was really tired but I knew I couldn't stay in bed for too long. Someone knocked on my door. Emma its breakfast soon better get up I heard Enoch say from the other side of the door. Well I guess it's time to wake up then. Oh no what if Jacob got caught walking back to his room. I took my clothes on and walked to breakfast. Jacob wasn't there yet. All the others were talking and eating their breakfast. I sat down on an empty chair when I heard I squeak under med and I realised I was sitting on Millard. I said sorry to Millard and sat down on another chair. Jacob soon walked in to the room. He seemed just as tired as me and he sat down next to me.

-Hey Emma.

-Hi Jacob do you want anything special for breakfast?

-No its quite alright I'm not so hungry. But I must ask if you want to go for a walk with me my dear. He said in a gentlemen voice while smiling at me.

-Oh I would love to. I said as I was blushing.

I was outside Emma's door when I heard someone walking toward me. I speeded up the pace and just got in my room when Enoch Invited Emma to breakfast. I closed the door careful to not make any noise and jumped into my bed. I waited patiently but Enoch never knocked on the door. So I took some clothes on and headed to breakfast. I sat down next to Emma and I invited her to take a walk with me. We ate our breakfast and headed out for a walk.

-May I ask for your hand dear? I said and held out my hand so she could place her hand in mine.

-Oh yes but I am a very respectful young lady so this doesn't happen very often. She blushed and giggled a little.

We walked around the house where we were living at the moment. It was beautiful full of flowers, bees, butterflies and much more. Back at the house everyone was gathered in the living room because Miss peregrine was back. And she said she was going to start a new time loop right here!


	6. Chapter 6 A step back

-Oh I see the youngsters are back.

-Hi Miss Peregrine its delightful to see your back! I hope you are feeling good. I said in a polite voice.

-Of course I am feeling good if I wasn't I wouldn't be here would I?

-So are you sure you going to make a time loop right here? Jacob asked.

-Well I will have look through my options but I do not believe we have much better to offer.

-Okay Miss.

We settled down in my room reading some books we found in the cabinet. I heard a scream and quickly jumped up and ran out into the hall. Jacob was just after me. It was the Hugh that was witnessing something horrible. A hollowgast had picked up the twins and tried to eat their eyes but had been turned into stone before it could. Miss peregrine rushed out of her room ready to attack whoever or whatever threatened her children. It was lucky that the hollowgast attacked the twins first as they were the only ones that could defend themselves. Miss peregrine roared to everyone to follow her as she started running to the shore where the boat was. We all rushed on board the ship and olive started the engines. Miss peregrine knew she would need to find a safe place to make a time loop. But where?

I heard a muffled scream and Emma rushed out of the room. I ran after and when I came out I saw a horrifying sight. The hollowgast had almost killed both the twins and they made it into stone just before! Someone screamed and all the children started running towards the ship. I followed after like any sane person would do. We got on the boat and the engines started. We were already a bit from land when I realised what had happened. I guess we are on a ship now. I still can't believe the twins almost died! I mean they don't talk so much but if they weren't here everything would be different.

-Oh my dear is everyone alright? Miss peregrine asked in an almost hysterical voice.

-Yes we are! All the children said like in a choir.

-Well one thing is for sure, we need to find a better place to set up a time loop.


	7. Chapter 7 Do you feel?

I wonder where we are going? I'm sure Miss peregrine knows where to go. Maybe we are going to France. That would be nice. I have read lots about France in my books. They say it's the land of romance, cheese and wine that sounds like heaven on earth to me. Well I need to talk to Jacob about all this. I walked over to Jacob who was leaning on a wall and looking on some maps.

-Jacob where do you think we are going to live from now on?

-How can you be so calm? The twins almost died and you don't even seem to be shocked.

-I guess you gets used to being in constant danger after a while.

-What do you mean with that? He said with a sadder voice.

-I have feared for my life so long that fear just doesn't affect me much everything just blends together. You are the only thing that makes me feel real strong emotions. I almost started crying because I knew it was true.

-Just know that without you I would be nothing.

Maybe we should go to Spain there are some good places there. France would also be an option. With all those wine farmers we could have some good spots out in the country. I still can't believe that the twins almost died. It's so horrible that we almost got snuck up on. Oh Emma was here. She asked me where we are going to live. But she seemed so calm it was scary. She told me that she was used to be scared and that it didn't affect her much anymore. She told me that I was the only one that made her feel. I could see how much she had bottled up over the years. So much pain and emotions that she wouldn't let out. I took her hand and we walked to the top of the ship where she told me about all the things that has happened to her. I couldn't understand how she managed through all that. Then we just laid there for quite a while.


	8. Chapter 8 Safety is key

It seemed safe here. Hopefully miss peregrine will hurry to create a time loop so we wouldn't risk anything more happening. And thankfully she did. It was a mansion on the southern side of England. I would say it was very luxurious and big. We made sure everything was secure before miss peregrine made the time loop. The house was filled with food and other expensive things like rings and necklaces. Since it was a really big house you could pick your own room. So I picked mine on the top floor next to Jacobs of course. I heard miss peregrine calling everyone to come eat dinner. The dinner was nice and everyone seemed exited so settle down for a while. I could understand them. I mean adventure was fun but in the long run it just made you tired.

We were finally somewhere safe now. Now all I want to do is settle down here. Me and Emma picked the rooms in the top floor. I need to talk to Emma to see what she thinks about telling the others. Or maybe we should wait some time. We just barely got here and everyone should get settled in before they get any new surprises. Well actually Millard already know and I think Olive also figured out. Maybe we should just let everyone learn by themselves. Dinner was ready and everyone sat down at the big table.

-Okay if I sit here Jacob? I heard from behind me I turned around but couldn't see anything and then I realised it was Millard.

-Actually I saved that place for Emma.

-Oh I see how it is. He slinked away and winked probably I don't know but I think he did.


	9. Chapter 9 Caught before the act

Movie time. Every one settled down in the sofa waiting for Horace to show us all his dreams. As usual they were about clothes. He really loved clothes. Suddenly it cut to me and Jacob making out in hes room so miss peregrine quickly pulled up the projector screen and told everyone to go to bed. I could hear the children chatting about what they had seen.

-Dear Emma just so you know you will sleep in this bedroom. Miss peregrine said and pointed at a room on the first floor.

-Do I have to?

-Yeah I think its best that way. She pushed me into the room and locked the door from the outside.

The door couldn't get opened from the inside so it was hopeless trying to get out. I guess I will need to sleep alone tonight. But I have an idea.

I was surprised that Emma wasn't coming to her room. Where could she be? I barely could finish that thought before I heard a knock on my window. I looked out and saw Emma there. So I opened up the window and let her in.

-Hey Emma nice to see you here.

-Well I thought I would come by to visit.

-Why did you take the window route?

-Well the door was locked so I didn't have much choice.

-Well I am happy that you came to visit. I whispered in hear ear as I hugged her.

We started making out. Just then I realised that Horace's dream had come true. I heard her say goodbye before leaving to get back to her room before miss peregrine unlocked the door and expected her to be in there.


End file.
